


Red And Blue

by detectivevanilla



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Gay Awakening, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, This is not that fic, come on honey, lukas waldenbeck thinking he's not that gay, overuse of the word dick, probably terrible, simple as that it's just porn, teen sex god philip shea, these boys will fall in love one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivevanilla/pseuds/detectivevanilla
Summary: But they had a code now.Lukas was blue and Philip was red.





	

**Author's Note:**

> as of posting this is the longest fic in the waldenshea fandom on here so far, yay!  
> i just love these two boys and we all know it's inevitable that they're gonna bang so why not write a fic about the early days?
> 
> obviously i do not own the characters etc.  
> i'm sorry for writing this mom but i hope everyone else likes it  
> not beta'd because i wrote this at like two in the morning.
> 
> (p.s. seeing as their hiding their relationship i figured they wouldn't have their names in their phones. nascar cousin is from an interview james did where he was describing motorcross)

They had a code.

 

What they had was still new, incredibly tentative with barely any rules, but it was still something. Philip knew that Lukas was trying, giving him as much as he possibly could, but any progress made between the two was slow going. It had been weeks and all they’d done is kiss, stolen moments whenever Lukas was sure no one was around to see them. It wasn’t really enough for Philip, but try as he might he just could not seem to give the other boy up. Lukas was trying though, and Philip tried to act grateful for everything he was getting.  
Progress was slow.

 

But they had a code now.  
Lukas was blue and Philip was red. 

 

Philip had smiled at him when they had come up with it, wicked and teasing. He said he had to be red because he was dangerous, that he could set every part of Lukas on fire if he really wanted to. Lukas gulped and tried not to let it show. He was blue; stoic and calm and completely unaffected by this boy. But red knew better than blue. If Lukas had agreed to this in the first place then he’d sort of already won a part of him.

 

Any time Philip wanted Lukas, wanted to be spread out beneath him, he’d wear something red. Any time Lukas wanted Philip, he’d wear something blue. It was simple and it was a code Lukas didn’t think he’d use often, but it was there just in case. In case he ever got overwhelmed by his thoughts and let himself actually want this other boy. Lukas didn’t think he’d use it often but Philip knew better. 

 

Philip makes sure to wear that damn jacket every day, hints of a smirk etched on his face every time he caught a glimpse of Lukas. They still made sure not to interact at school much, Lukas still afraid of what people would think, but the tiny pieces of red were all that he could focus on in class. 

 

Philip in his jacket. Philip like fire who was always wanting, always willing to give Lukas as much as he can take.

 

Lukas spends the entire day thinking of him. This boy who he was never supposed to like, who took him about piece by piece until he couldn’t breathe the same any more without him. In the moments when he was alone and could truly reflect on whatever it was he was feeling, it all seemed trivial, too easy to give up. But when they were together, and when Philip was kissing him as if it was his sole purpose in life, he suddenly found it incredibly hard not to cover himself in blue every day. When they were alone he found it incredibly hard not to cover himself in Philip.

 

He was glad he wore blue today. Glad he had actually worked up the courage to use the code, not turn a blind eye to his feelings and desires. He noticed Philip’s face when he saw him . He had the upper hand for once. He knew Philip was going to be thinking about it all day, that jacket wrapped around him, the knowledge that later they were going to be together. It was going to be awesome.  
The school day thankfully passed quickly but in a blur, the only thing either could focus on being the other.  
Philip knew better than to just follow Lukas home after school, but he also had no idea when exactly he could go over. It’s not like they talked at school. He pulled his phone out and his eyebrows raised at the fact he already had a text from Lukas.

 

**nascar cousin** : come round in half an hour, dad’s out all evening

 

He pocketed his phone. There was no point in replying if he was just going to see him in half an hour. He stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets and slowly made his way over to Lukas’ house.

 

They usually did things when the light was dim and they could barely make out each other. If Lukas was that type of guy he’d consider it almost poetic that they only do this in the dark, but when Philip is looking up at him, eyes blown and breaths harsh, it’s hard to consider anything at all.  
He braces his body weight on his right hand and pulls on Philip’s thigh with his left, pulls him almost impossibly closer, and settles in in the space Philip created just for him between his thighs. If he can only get this when he’s brave then he’s going to make sure he gets as much of this boy as he can. He presses his thumb against Philip’s mouth, the tiniest hint of pressure, and Philip takes it in his mouth like he was born to, circles his tongue and sucks down with a promise of other things he could do. Lukas bites his lip and tries not to react as much as he wants to. Two can play at that game though, and he rocks against Philip, their lengths pressing together, and almost immediately Philip arches his back and releases a smothered moan that would even test the control of a stronger man than Lukas. His eyes flutter close as his hips arch upwards and Lukas realises he looks… pretty, lying there and still sucking on Lukas’ thumb as if his life depends on it. So pretty. _“Prettier than Rose,”_ his brain supplies, but he immediately tries to shut down that train of thought. Rose has no place when it comes to what’s between him and Philip

 

He pulls his thumb from Philip’s mouth and traces it slowly down his bare chest. It comes to rest at Philip’s nipple and he circles the nub slowly. The spit from Philip’s mouth makes it glide easily, getting harder with every passing rotation and his chest rises and falls more rapidly. Mouth open and staring down at what he’s doing, Philip looks half drunk and half something he doesn’t think he can understand yet. The way he pulls Lukas down into a crashing kiss is almost primal. His hands travel to Lukas’ back and scratch their way down it, pushing him down until they pressed together toe to chest. His fingers trail in the opposite direction up Lukas’ back until they come to rest in his hair, tugging his head into position so he can kiss him exactly how he wants. He kisses him until he can barely remember his own name anymore, until the only thing that exists is heat and wetness and the ever-growing tightness in his chest. He licks into his mouth over and over, coaxes Lukas to try and give up dominance but he never seems to let up, always gives as good as he gets and usually tries dirty underhanded tricks in order to make sure Philip knows who’s on top. Philip’s favourite trick, a relatively new one Lukas has started using, is when Lukas grabs a hold of his dick. The momentary surprise and blinding whiteness leaves him gasping and thrown off balance and completely at the mercy of Lukas’ kisses. He should really stop falling for it, but being part of a revolution of someone so fascinating was always going to be a weakness for him.

 

This is usually where they end things, where Lukas’ hand slides up to rest on Philip’s jaw, where he slows down the kisses until they’re soft and gentle and end with them breathing each other in, hearts beating like crazy. That doesn’t happen today. Lukas squeezes his dick again and moans like he’s the one getting off. Philip holds back a whimper as he pulses in Lukas’ hand. He’s sure he can feel it through his jeans and he’s proven right when Lukas pulls away from his face, brow furrowed in frustration. He just looks at Philip, kneeling above him now but eyes never leaving his face as he quickly unbuttons his jeans and practically rips the zip down. He pulls down his jeans and boxers as quickly as possible, leaves them awkwardly around his mid-thighs, just enough that his dick springs out. The groan of relief he makes as he gets his hand around himself is almost enough to make Philip blush, and definitely enough to make him harder than he thought possible. Lukas is still looking at him, brow furrowed with hooded eyes, as he uses his right hand to pump his dick slowly. Philip reaches out to him, but he swats his hand away.

 

“No,” he breathes. He swallows and licks his lips before continuing. “I just wanna watch you right now.”

 

If all Lukas wanted to do was watch, then Philip was gonna put on a hell of a show.

 

Lukas sees Philip’s hand move again and he immediately locks onto it. Philip slowly trails his hand down his chest and if this was another time it would seem almost absent-minded, but they both knew better. If Lukas wanted to watch, then Philip wanted to tease.  
His hand travelled lower and lower until it reached the edge of his jeans. He slowly popped open his button and glanced a look up at Lukas. Lukas whose hand was speeding up. Lukas whose eyes were locked onto Philip’s hand. Knowing he had his attention, he teasingly pulled down the zipper on his jeans, as slow as he possibly could. The tension between them was almost stifling, a flame that couldn’t be put out. Philip exposed as much of his underwear as he could without taking his jeans off but it was enough. His hard length was evident in his heather grey boxers, as was the wet spot forming near the head of his dick. Lukas huffed out a loud breath as his hand sped up even further.  
Philip teased himself over his underwear, hand gliding up and down with a slight hint of pressure. He released soft whimpers that he made sure Lukas could hear as he gripped himself over and over. Lukas’ hand sped up even further. If he kept this up it wasn’t going to last much longer for Lukas and that just wouldn’t do at all. 

 

If he moved too much he’d break whatever spell he’d placed on the other boy, so he shimmied out of his jeans ever so slightly, and as sexily and quickly as possible. It wasn’t exactly the easiest feat but it was so fucking worth it when Lukas gripped the base of his dick as though the sight of Philip’s own made him want to come. Well. That was certainly an interesting response. Lukas’ eyes grew wider and his breathing shallow as Philip stroked up and down his length with purpose. Lukas gripped his base even harder as he drank in what Philip was doing, his eyes fixated to Philip’s hand and his dick. His beautiful fucking dick that he had no business liking as much as he did. The intensity of his want for Philip blindsided him  
Philip has just about had enough.

 

“I’m imagining it’s you that’s doing this to me.” Philip says. Lukas’ eyes fly wide open and jump to Philip’s face. He looks like he’s been caught doing something he shouldn’t have been doing, utterly surprised at Philip’s voice after minutes of quiet pants and breaths. 

 

“You don’t know how much I want you. Fuck Lukas, I wanna get you so hard that all you can think about is how much you want me to get you off. Want you to need me to touch you. Want you-” he trails off as the sensations get too much. He fists his hands in his hair to ground himself slightly as his hips lift off the bed, rocking into the hand that’s fisting his dick. With his eyes closed and neck bared, he doesn’t expect Lukas to suck hard on the juncture between his neck and shoulder and trail his hand dangerously close to where Philip’s is currently working. He pauses his efforts in surprise and gives all the time Lukas needs to take Philip’s hand off his dick, place it on his own, and grip Philip’s dick with his own hand.  
Philip looks up at Lukas, the questions clear in his eyes. The thumb that rubs over the head of his dick is all the answer he needs. 

 

They both start stroking each other in time.

 

The angles are off. It’s awkward and messy but that’s exactly how it should be. It’s who they are, it’s what whatever it is they’re doing means to them. After that it devolves into a competition. Philip bites Lukas’ bottom lip and doubles his efforts to get Lukas off before Lukas gets him off. It’s hormonal and frantic but they’ve both waited so long to get to this place that he doesn’t even care. This isn’t the last time. This can’t be the last time because he isn’t willing to give up _this_ just as he’s got it. They have time for slower later but right now, he just wants to show Lukas how good being with a guy can be.  
There’s no way he’s not going to win.

 

He kisses down Lukas’ neck, the pressure soft in contrast to that on his dick. The variations leave Lukas drowning and he pulls Philip away. Philip looks into Lukas’ eyes and the way he looks back, soft and almost reverent, and oh. Oh. Well that’s certainly new. He feels like he’s been punched in the chest, and maybe this is what falling in love might be like. He has no idea what Lukas but he just keeps on with that expression. He knows this is a moment and he’s gonna place this memory in a locked chest at the back of his heart. The look on Lukas’ face only lasts a few seconds but it feels like a lifetime and it’s more than enough to get him off. He goes boneless and he can’t quite stop the loud, strangled moan that leaves his mouth. He can however keep a hold on what he’s doing to Lukas and he doesn’t let up one bit. He keeps on touching Lukas like he’s desperate to be close to him and take him apart. His come is hot and wet between them, drops coating Lukas’ fingers. Lukas looks down at it, the hot sticky fluid coating him. His eyes quickly flit between Philip’s face, blissed out and mouth still in an o-shape, and his fingers still holding onto Philip’s dick, covered in the evidence of what they’d done, and that seems to set him off. He gasps like he can’t quite believe it, how much he actually enjoys Philip losing it because of him, how much he actually enjoys being touched by another guy, how right it all seems to be. He finishes on Philip’s stomach, tiny drops reaching up to his chest and dripping down onto his thumb. The dim evening light filtering through the window makes his come seem even more stark against Philip’s pale skin. That definitely shouldn’t make him feel as hot as it does but he can’t help it. Philip lets go of him and stretches, back arching as he does. A few drops start to trail down his stomach and pool in his belly button and Lukas can’t help but watch them. This shouldn’t be hot. It really shouldn’t be, but it just is. God everything about Philip is hot and he can’t believe he waited this long to touch him. He knows there’s probably gonna be a freakout later over his sexual awakening but right now he’s too blissed out to think about anything other than his come all over Philip. That is until Philip puts his thumb in his mouth and releases it with a loud pop.

 

“You taste good.” He says with a languid, knowing smile. Yeah, of course he knows what he’s doing to Lukas. If he’s not careful in about five minutes Lukas is going to be ready to go again. Somehow he doesn’t see Philip minding that idea too much. 

 

“Do you have anything to, uh, clean up with?” Philip asks him, hands gesturing to his stomach.

 

“I don’t know, I quite like you like this.” He says, getting up off the bed. He tucks himself back into his underwear and does up his jeans. 

 

“Asshole” Philip replies, smiling.

 

Lukas smiles back and looks down at his hand, wonders what Philip tastes like, even half considers trying some, but ultimately picks up a stray t-shirt on the floor and wipes himself up. He throws the t-shirt over to Philip and he quickly cleans himself up too, grimacing slightly at how his stomach is left sticky. He dumps the used t-shirt back on the floor and looks up at Lukas. He gets up and moves to find his clothes, put his t-shirt on and leave before Lukas gets the chance to throw him out.  
He’s stopped in his tracks by a hand softly gripping his arm.

 

“You don’t have to leave yet.” Lukas says, and he walks towards Philip, hand gradually sliding up his arm until it comes to rest on his shoulder. He presses a soft kiss to Philip’s lips.  
“I want you to say. Philip, I want-” Philip nods at him and cuts him off with a kiss. It’s nowhere near as urgent as it was before, but it’s something. Something they can talk about another day, but right now Philip walks backwards and Lukas just follows, attached at the lips until the back of Philip’s knees hit the side of the bed. Lukas reaches over Philip and just lifts the covers, an invitation that Philip will not refuse. He climbs in the bed and as soon as Lukas is in it too they reattach their lips. It’s slower now, and Lukas spends his time mapping every part of Philip’s mouth, getting himself acquainted with it now that he’s actually coming to terms with letting himself want. He pulls away and just looks at Philip, holds his jaw as delicately in his hand as possible. He looks at Philip in a way he hopes will ensure that Philip will come back to him. That there’ll be a tomorrow that’s filled with this. That there’ll be a tomorrow that’s filled with more. The answering kiss he gets makes him believe that he will.


End file.
